Heaven's Basement
by g0bliin
Summary: A tale as old as time. The pairing of two lovebirds. A story of two souls, destined to become one. The love story of Nagito and Sans.
1. Lift Yourself

There he was.

Standing there, in the corner of the living room, balancing a red solo cup in his hand.

He watched the people around him, seemingly bored of the meaningless small talk that was common at these kind of disco lights heightening his porcelain features and wild, white hair. His gray eyes, so large and full of emotion - a veil of sadness hidden deep within the iris.

Why would _he_ even be here? At this kind of place? Sans' heart raced as his skull became red and flustered at the sight of _him_.

Nagito Komaeda was at _this party!_ Sans couldn't believe his eyes. His crush was here, out of all places.

Sans took a sip of beer from his own solo cup, letting the liquid courage flow through his skeleton body. _Should I go talk to him? He seems lonely - but Nagito might just want to left on his own. He doesn't want someone like me bothering him._

As Sans was about to turn away, he glimpsed back at Nagito, before turning away to find his brother. By now Papyrus would've found the karaoke machine that he carelessly tossed in the truck, and clueless on how to set it up. The rest of the night was going to be filled with drunken screeching of people attempt to sing Celine Dion, along with Papyrus making up his own lyrics to songs he didn't know.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching slightly at the touch before turning around to see the one and only Nagito Komaeda - the man who haunted his heart. Not only was Nagito touching him, but he was smiling at him.

"You're Sans Undertale, right?" Nagito asked him, beaming down at Sans. "I don't think we've met, but I think we have some mutual friends who've spoken about you. I'm Nagito Komaeda."

"Y-yup that's me. S-sans Undertale! The one and only Sans the Skeleton of Snowdin," Sans stuttered out, focusing on not trying to blush hard. What would Nagito think if he saw him get this bashful? He put out his hand for Nagito to shake, looking down at Nagito's shirt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sans!" Nagito took his hand firmly, giving it a good shake. Afterwards, he lingered holding his hand, caressing the boney features gently with his fingertips before letting Sans' hand go..

A shiver went down Sans' spine. Was that done on purpose? Nagito couldn't possibly feel the same way about Sans. He didn't even acknowledge his exists until mere moments ago. And previously Sans could only daydream of the day where he formally met Nagito.

"Are you enjoying the party so far?" Nagito's voice brought him back from his thoughts. His head tilted at the skeleton, still smiling down at him. "Parties aren't usually my thing, but I'm finding this one to be more enjoyable."

Sans rubbed the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders. "My brother, Papyrus, wanted to come over and try out his new karaoke machine. I was going to stay at home, if I'm being honest. My brother is a confidence dude, but he doesn't have the brightest bulb. I couldn't let him wander off to a party like this on his own. Then again, there was free food, and I didn't feel like eating at Grillby's tonight. He was so excited about finding this machine to share with everybody." The skeleton stopped talking. He didn't want to ramble on and bore Nagito.

Nagito gently squeezed Sans' shoulder, letting out a hearty chuckle. "I'm glad you decided to come. I really want to get to know you Sans. I feel like...we were meant to meet each other one day. Fate created this path for us to be together. I'm filled with hope for our friendship to blossom and grow into a beautiful display for all the world to see."

"I…uh...", Sans couldn't form the words to speak. A thousand emotions were rushing through each crevice of his body. He never imagined that his crush would say such words to him. In fact, no one had spoken to Sans ever. Such kind, loving words spewing from Nagito's mouth like a book of poetry.

Nagito laughed once again, taking a sip from his cup. "What do I know about anything? Right now I just want to have fun tonight. Are you in, Sans?"

Before Sans was able to answer, Kanye West began to blare out. He didn't recognize the song as he didn't listen to Kanye West. It wasn't because Sans didn't like Kanye, he just never had the chance to sit down and really listen to the guy.

Meanwhile Nagito's eyes lit up once Kanye was blasting through the speakers. Nagito _loved_ Kanye West, and it just so happened that 'Lift Yourself' began to play. "Come on, Sans! Let's go dance!"

"O-okay, Nagito." Sans stammered out once more. Damnit, why can't he stop stammering around Nagito? He was probably thinking he was a bumbling idiot who couldn't speak properly.

Though Sans' self hatred was dampered once Nagito grabbed his boney hand once more, pulling him towards the dance floor. The two began to dance together, Sans making comments about the song playing.

Maybe he will listen to Kanye West later. If Sans asked, Nagito might give him recommendations on what kind of songs he liked from Kanye, leading into another chance for Sans to talk to him. And a perfect opportunity to get his cell phone number!

Suddenly Nagito sang along with the lyrics, dancing harder than he had before. The music of Kanye was flowing through him. The best part of the song was about to start and he couldn't wait for it. Kanye West is beacon of hope!

 _Poopy-di scoop_

 _Scoop-diddy-whoop_

 _Whoop-di-scoop-di-poop_

 _Poop-di-scoopty_

 _Scoopty-whoop_

 _Whoopity-scoop, whoop-poop_

 _Poop-diddy, whoop-scoop_

 _Poop, poop_

 _Scoop-diddy-whoop_

 _Whoop-diddy-scoop_

 _Whoop-diddy-scoop, poop_

Sans had never heard the voice of an angel before now. He had stopped dancing by now to watch Nagito. His graceful movements matching a swan's, his silky voice - a wonderful soprano.

Sans found himself falling deeply in love with Nagito.

And at that very, very perfect moment, he was filled with determination to make Nagito his boyfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: Only God can judge me for this. Don't take this super seriously lol. It's all written in good, ol' fun.**


	2. Father Stretch My Hands Pt 1

_**You have one voicemail from: Nagito Komaeda**_

Sans read that message once.

Then twice.

And one more time.

Just to make sure he read it correctly, since it didn't seem like that was an actual message he would receive from Nagito. His hands shook as he held his cell phone, his body cradling it. Nagito must've called him while Sans was practicing the saxophone. The music he was playing was probably loud enough that Sans didn't notice that his phone vibrated.

"Ooh, looky that! You got a voicemail, Sans! Are you gonna listen to it? I so do want to hear what it says!" Papyrus said behind him, looking over Sans' shoulder. "And it's from Nagito! Don't you have a super hot crush on the human?"

Sans swiftly put his phone in his hoodie pocket, turning around to glare at his brother. He chuckled nervously, laughing off the fact that he was panicking over that voicemail. "Y'know that's private stuff, Papyrus. It's not cool to snoop around people's stuff," He sniffed the air, gasping dramatically. "Papyrus, I think you're burning the pasta!"

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Papyrus cried and dashed off into the kitchen to save his dinner from impending doom.

Papyrus wasn't making any pasta.

Sans ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it tight. He leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor with a quiet thump. There, he took out the phone from his pocket, once again staring at the message display.

 _ **You have one voicemail from: Nagito Komaeda**_

Sans didn't know what to do. Why did Nagito call him, instead of texting him? Last night, they had been chatting away until the early morning hours. The conversation wasn't even bad - it was about ice cream flavors for Pete's sake!

 _Sans, on the night of that party, you said to yourself that you're going to make Nagito your boyfriend. Right now you're letting your fears and anxieties get in the way of your goals. You can do it, Sans! Come on!_

The pep talk kind of helped, but it didn't stop Sans' nervous shaking. With a few swipes, he went on his voicemail app and pressed on the option to listen to Nagito's voicemail. He made sure the volume was low enough so that if Papyrus was trying to eavesdrop, he couldn't.

' **You have one, new voicemail.'** The phone said, then beeped.

" _Hey Sans! It's me, Nagito. Listen, I wanted to know if you were busy or not today. I thought it would be a great idea this evening to go get some ice cream. It'll be the two of us. You talking about marshmallow ice cream gave me cravings. Give me a call back when you can!"_

Oh no.

Oh no?

 _Oh yes._

"Nagito...asked me out on a date?" Sans squealed with joy and raised his arms above his head. "Nagito asked me out on a date!"

"Oh he did? That's great to hear Sans! By the way, I wanted to let you know that the pasta is fine. Thanks for telling me about it!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen.

He was still looking for that pasta. Where could it have possibly gone?

Sans ignored what Papyrus had told him. He didn't even hear him. Sans was so preoccupied with excitement he didn't even notice that Papyrus had said something to him. So many thoughts were going through his head. What to wear? What kind of ice cream he should get? If this was really a date and totally not two bros just hanging out platonically?

"Shit, I have to call back!" Sans said, grabbing his phone a little to eagerly and dialing Nagito's phone. The phone rang, and a second later, Sans heard the voice of his crush.

"Heeeyy, Sans! How's it going?" Nagito said, a small laugh. Sans froze a moment, his heart skipping a beat over how cute Nagito's laugh was.

"Good, good. I, uh, I got your message about meeting up from ice cream. I was supposed to work at the hot dog stand at the Waterfall tonight, but I can skip that shift for tomorrow." Sans replied, toying with his hoodie zipper.

Nagito laughed once more. "Are you sure you can do that? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Sans nodded his head. Then he realized that Nagito couldn't see him nodding, so he replied with a stammered mess of a 'yeah it's okay'.

"Perfect! How does seven sound?"

The skeleton read the time on a clock he had hung up on his wall. Seven was only an hour away. That should be more than enough time to get dressed up for the date. "Yeah, seven's great. I'll see you then."

"I'll see you in a hour. Adios, Sans."

Sans ended the call, letting out a sigh of relief. At least for most of the call, he didn't sound like a total idiot. Nagito's voice made him feel all kinds of funny things. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

He was receiving another phone call from Nagito. "H-hello?"

"Hey Sans, it's me Nagito again. I just realized that we didn't say where we were going to meet. Sorry about that." Nagito said, laughing once more. The laugh this time sounded more embarrassed.

"You're fine. I guess we're both a little too eager for ice cream. How does The Nice-Cream Typhoon sound?" Sans swallowed, hoping Nagito liked that shop. It was the only decent ice cream shop in town anyway.

"The Nice-Cream Typhoon sounds...pretty nice," Nagito paused, internally beating himself up for making such a terrible pun. "See you then!"

"See you!"

There was click from Nagito's line, and the phone call ended. Immediately, Sans went into 'Date Preparation Mode'.

* * *

"So, then I said to him, the reason why skeletons are so calm - is that they don't let anything get under their skin!" Sans finished the story, sticking another spoonful of marshmallow ice cream in his mouth.

Nagito faced palm, groaning with laughter. "Man, that was pretty good. Where do you even get all these skeleton puns?"

"I have a book called '58 Silly Skeleton Puns That Will Tickle Your Funny Bone' that I steal my jokes from. It also helps that I am a skeleton. It's easy to come up with them when I can look at my body."

"Yeah, you got a great body." Nagito said. His face slightly turned red, realizing how that must of sounded. He took a bite out of his own chocolate ice cream, avoiding the intensely blushing Sans.

"Th-thank you, Nagito." Sans mumbled. _Does Nagito...like me?_

The two finish their ice creams mostly in silence. Awkward attempts of changing the subject failed, as they both couldn't look each other in the eye straight. Sans suggested that they should go for a short walk before parting ways for the night.

So the two set off, taking the long way back to Sans' house. They walked side by side, Sans burrowing his chilly hand bones into his pockets.

"Sans…" Nagito started.

"What is it Nagito?"

"...Can I hold your hand?" Nagito asked, kicking a bit of snow with his converse. Silently, Sans held out his hand for him. Nagito took the skeleton's hand gently, stroking the top of it. "You have such lovely hands."

"Y-you're so kind, Nagito." Sans blushed once more. His heart was pounding wildly. Was all this all happening? Sans thought that he would wake up any minute from this perfect dream. This was all too wonderful.

But, the skeleton was not dreaming, and his hand was being held by his crush, who maybe felt the same way about him.

Soon enough, they were standing on the doorstep of Sans' house, and Nagito was holding both of Sans' hands.

"This is where I live…" Sans trailed off. It was becoming awkward again.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice place. I'd like to see the inside of it." Nagito smirked.

"N-nagito, don't you think that's a bit lewd?" Sans chuckled nervously. _Is he...serious? Oh my god, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I don't think I can handle sleeping with Nagito…_

"Oh, haha. That did sound a little forward. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable," Nagito cleared his throat, composing his thoughts. "Listen, Sans, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I really, really -"

"Ilikeyoutoo!" Sans shouted out, squeezing Nagito's hands tightly. "I've liked you for awhile, and I want to go out on dates with you!" He stared down at the welcome mat, his face so hot. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down from his confession. That was _not_ how Sans wanted to ask Nagito out. _I ruined my chance._

Wordlessly, Nagito bent down to be at the same height level as Sans, letting go of his hands to cup his skull. He leaned in, kissing the skeleton. Sans blinked, then kissed Nagito back, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him closer. They made out, kissing each other passionately.

Moments later, Sans pulled Nagito into the house, shutting the front door.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be some fingers in asses in the next chapter. I just need to have the will to write such... _art._**


	3. Fingers in his a55

Somehow, the two were able to climb up the stairs to Sans' bedroom making out the whole time. Big sloppy kisses and love bites already began to cover them. Sans paused the kissing for the moment, closing his bedroom door and locking it tight. If Papyrus ruined this moment for him, Sans would never forgive him.

Once everything was secure, Nagito resumed kissing Sans, licking the sides of his skull. He paused, nibbling on his vertebrae, mumbling sweet words. "You're so beautiful Sans" and "God, you're just so perfect!"

Sans pushed Nagito down on the bed, climbing his lanky body. _This is going to happen. This IS going to happen._ Sans stared into Nagito's eyes. Pools of grey diamonds shone back at him. No longer did his eyes portray sadness.

Only love, with hints of lust.

Suddenly the front door opened and shut. Papyrus was home.

"Goddamnit!" Sans hissed, glaring through his door.

Papyrus was now singing 'Big Iron' by Marty Robbins in the living room. Goddamn Fallout: New Vegas and its catchy western soundtrack.

Nagito pulled the collar of Sans' shirt, luring his face closer to his own. "We could always play music of our own," He suggested, kissing Sans' left temple gingerly.

The skeleton shrugged. "What kind of music?"

"Oh you know…"

"Kanye West?" Sans rolled his eyes.

Nagito didn't reply. He only smirked mischievously at the skeleton. The human pulled his iPhone 6S, swiping it to reach the Spotify app. He pressed shuffle, and Kanye West's song, _'Good Morning'_ began to play – loud enough to suppress the screaming of Papyrus.

Sans was able to recognize this song, as he had been listening to _'Graduation'_ per Nagito's request.

"What're you thinking about, Silly?" Nagito murmured, luring Sans back to reality once more.

"How great you look underneath me," Sans teased back, leaning to kiss his lips. A surge of confidence erupted through the skeleton. Despite being the shy one, Sans was turning out to be the more dominant than he expected. "I'd like to see what underneath all those clothes, pet."

Nagito blushed, biting his lower lip. Sans' low, husky voice sent chills through his bones. "A-as you wish…" He mumbled, obediently. Pulling down his pants, he stared into the eyes of the skeleton. Two, white snowflakes stared back. A small, red flush crept across the skeleton's face and Sans had to look away for a moment.

The human was now only in his plaid boxers, a bulge pushing against the fabric. Nagito bit his lower lip harder. He was now fully exposed for Sans.

"OWO, what's this?" Sans pressed a finger on the bulge.

"Eeeyyaaahhhhh~!" Nagito cried like an anime girl, his penis twitching at the touch of boney fingers.

"Shush! I don't want my brother to hear you!" Sans covered Nagito's mouth to prevent him from moaning. Nagito nodded, embarrassed at how he melted in Sans' arms.

They paused for a moment, listening for Papyrus' voice over Kanye's.

Papyrus was still singing along to Big Iron, complete oblivious to the love making above. _Phew._

Sans moved his hands away from Nagito's mouth and back to his boxers. He stroked his pressed bulge. Already there was a wet spot where the tip of his penis was dripping. Nagito panted hard. Gripping the sheets, he moaned through clenched teeth.

"What do you want me to do, pet?" Sans asked, teasing the now trembling human.

"I…," Nagito stammered out. "I…I don't know if you'll like it.."

"What is it, Nagito?" Sans tried to hid the concern in his voice. Oh god, Nagito was probably into weird shit. There had to be _something_ completely wrong with Nagito. Of course.

"I…want you to put your fingers in my ass…" Nagito covered his face, flustered with even more embarrassment. How could he admit something so lewd in front of Sans?

 _Oh thank God. Nagito isn't a furry or some other shit. If he was a furry, - I'm out._ Sans let out an internal sigh of a relief. Then another issue arose. Sans didn't have any lube lying around. It _had_ been awhile since Sans had sex, let alone go on dates.

He put two fingers in his mouth, salivating them. With his other hand, Sans pulled down Nagito's plaid boxers.

There it was. Nagito's ethereal, magnum dong. Shining in the low light of Sans' bedroom. Sans didn't expect Nagito to be…this big…

"Are…are you ready?" Sans breathed out, fingers glistening. He kept staring at Nagito's magnum dong in disbelief.

"I'm ready if you are." Nagito replied, spreading out his legs.

Sans gently shoved his fingers in Nagito's butthole. The human gasped out, shuddering at the touch. Sans hit the right spot.

Suddenly, Asgore's theme song from Undertale began to play. Nagito couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What can I say? The soundtrack for the game is pretty good."

Sans jerked his fingers back in forth, rubbing Nagito's sweet spot. The human cried out, gritting his teeth harder. It was difficult to be quiet, the sweet pleasure consuming his whole body.

"Fingers in his ass, fingers in his ass." Sans began to say, singing along with the theme song. "Kanye West he likes, big fingers in his ass."

Nagito was about to ask why Sans was saying that about Kanye, but was too preoccupied by the fingers in his ass. He let out another moan, pulling the sheets of the bed all around him.

"Fingers in his ass, fingers in his ass. Kanye West he like BIG fingers in his ass." Sans panted, his movements matching the beat of the song. His fingers coiled in and out much faster, driving Nagito insane.

"Sans…I'm going to…"

"NAGITO HE LIKES, MY FINGERS IN HIS ASS." Sans bellowed out.

Meanwhile below, in the living room, Papyrus was in the middle of making a plateful of pasta. He thought he heard something upstairs, but shook it off. It was probably the mice again.

Nagito cried out, coming a thick load out of his magnum dong.

"Fingers in his ass…"

"Fingers in _your_ ass." Sans corrected, leaning down to give Nagito a soft peck on the lips.


	4. Stronger

Nagito curled up in his blankets, letting out a sigh. He was tired, but not enough for sleep to draw itself in. Already he could tell that there would soon be dark circles under his eyelids.

Sunlight began to creep underneath the blinds, shining a light directly into Nagito's face. He groaned, turning on his right side. He didn't like to sleep on his right side – it felt wrong. The left side was the best side to sleep on!

His iPhone 6s vibrated, buzzing somewhere in the depths of tangled sheets and blankets. _Ah shit! Where is that thing?_ After tossing and turning around, Nagito was finally able to dig it out from the bed.

A text message from Sans was sent saying 'Good morning' and a bunch of blue heart following afterwards. A small smile twitched at Nagito's mouth. How could this skeleton be such a cutie pie? Sans made his heart melt with love each time.

Wait – _love_?

Nagito realized what he thought. The power of that word looming over him like stalking shadow. Love. Love…

Did Nagito truly love Sans?

They've been dating for at least a couple months now, and everything seemed to be fine – for the most part. Nagito felt such happiness could only last so long. Something was bound to happen, dashing his hopes of love in the curb once more. Everything to life has an ending right? Even if they did end up making it, so far to marriage even, something was bound to happen.

How would he be able to support Sans? A college dropout, only making means by selling used socks on the internet.

Such was the despair of life. The cruel, cruel fate all humans were headed for.

Nagito's iPhone 6s buzzed once more.

It was another text message from Sans. It was the same message, only with more hearts. Soon another message followed the previous, saying _**'oh shit! the first one did get sent. sorry my service is pretty bad lol.'**_

The human chuckled, truly smiling this time.

" _ **It's fine. Good morning to you too.**_ __ _ **"**_

Soon as Nagito sent that message, Sans had already sent a reply. Another loving message scrawled with all colors of hearts.

" _ **would it be alright if i came over today? uwu"**_

Nagito bit his lower lip, unsure of how to respond. He didn't want to really see anyone. Or have anyone see him like this. A giant, depression mess. How could he bring Sans here like this?

" _ **I'm kind of busy today, haha. Maybe tomorrow?"**_

Tomorrow he'd be sure to be in a better mood. For now, he would let himself back into the darkness – wallowing in his own self-pity.

Pathetic.

Nagito's eyes wandered around the giant mess of his bedroom, clothes and trash flung about, then to the pile of dishes in the sink. He then looked down at what he was wearing. A stained old shirt and boxers that were too big on him. What a mess. What a mess **HE** was.

The iPhone 6s buzzed once more. Another text message from Sans.

" _ **oh ok. i still got some leftover foodies if you want some lol"**_

Nagito replied back only with a "okay" and sighed. Even texting Sans was too draining. He didn't want to slip up and say something that would cause his love to worry.

There he went again! Calling Sans his love.

Nagito sighed – yet again, and wandered around his room. "Damnit, where the hell are my Apple AirPods™?" The human mumbled to himself. He only got these Apple AirPods™ just two days ago and he had already lost them to the mess of his bedroom.

Why didn't he stick to regular ear buds? Why couldn't he not be a lazy piece of shit and clean his room for once? He was fully able to, but he didn't care to. It was a never ending cycle of self-hatred and misery.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. And now he had lost

"DAMN IT ALL!" Nagito shouted from the top of his lungs. The loss of $160 was almost too much. "I HATE MYSELF. I JUST WANTED TO LISTEN TO SOME KANYE WEST WITH MY APPLE AIRPODS™. "

He collapsed back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nagito chuckled, feeling the numbness crawl and take over him.

Despair…true, cruel despair was crawling around every inch of his skin. The eyes of those will hope would fall back, never before seeing such despair in their life.

Nagito lived with this curse, every single day of his short life.

He sighed one more time, as there is never anything wrong for a person to sigh multiple times. It doesn't mean they're being rude or anything PATRICIA!

Anyway, Nagito stared so long at the ceiling, he swore he could see the popcorn like pattern on the wall rotate in a circle. He was the planet and all of those little popcorn bumps were the little moons.

Hours, and hours passed by. Nagito didn't even realize what time it was until he finally glanced outside to see the sun setting down into the mountains.

He didn't sigh as he got up from his bed, looking for his phone once more.

Who would even text a pathetic, sighing creature like him?

Sans. Sans would.

Nagito opened his phone to reveal dozens and dozens of text messages and missed calls from Sans. He was only able to read two before he heard desperate knocking on his door, and Sans' voice calling his name.

He didn't have enough time to change as Nagito dashed to the door, opening up to see a sobbing skeleton, his face red from crying so much.

"NAGITO! Thank God you're alright. I was getting so worried I was about to call the police." Sans flew himself at the human, weeping into his arms.

A twinge of guilt tugged at Nagito's heartstrings. He didn't want to lie to Sans about his depression, but he didn't want to exactly say what was wrong. He didn't know how to, or even if Sans was not one of those people who don't know how to be someone depressed.

He pulled the skeleton close, kissing the top of his boney head. "I..um. I was just listening to Kanye West on my Apple AirPods™, when I ended up dozing off. I didn't sleep well last night, and I guess I was just really sleepy."

Sans ceased his crying and was only sniffling now.


End file.
